The Restoration
by Luna x3
Summary: At the end of part one, Link found himself facing heartbreak, internal torment, and a dangerous quest. But now, things have changed. The thing that set Link, the Hero of Time, apart from everyone else was the one thing he no longer has...the Triforce.
1. Chapter 1

**The Resolution **

Sequel to "The Sun's Goblet"

Author's note- You should probably read part one before you read part two. Just saying. Otherwise, you'll be a little lost…hehe :) 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun began to rise into the pale sky, as it does every morning. Its rays stretched across the land, and upon the sleeping.

Link yawned, his eyes opening to the glowing sunlight. He lie there for a moment, in the dewy grass, staring thoughtlessly into the endless sky.

And then, almost like the crack of a whip, memories of the night before rushed back into his head with a terrifying force.

He remembered now; the final wish.

Perhaps it had all been a dream. Perhaps the last wish had been a figment of his imagination. Perhaps it never really happened.

_Only one way to find out,_ he thought, with a grim smile.

Slowly, he brought his left hand to his face, his heart pounding.

It was gone.

The Triforce was gone.

-x-

Link wandered back to Kakariko Village, feeling an overwhelming wave wash over him. Who was he now? For the past many years, he had been the Hero of Time, Bearer of the Triforce of Courage. It had defined him. Strangers would gasp in awe at the gold markings on his hand.

And now…it was gone.

What would happen now? Would he become a normal person now? Where the sages to never call upon him again? Would he never have to be the Hero again?

Suddenly, a new dawn seemed to open for him.

The village was just beginning to awaken. Merchants were setting up their displays, and shopkeepers swept the front of their shops.

He walked to the Inn he had been at the past few days. Was it only yesterday that he had sat with Piya up there?

Link pushed open the door, greeting the tired maiden that stood at the desk before going to his room.

His room was empty. His bed was neatly made; the blanket and sheets were smooth and flat, the pillow fluffed to perfection.

His bedside table was dustless, and the two armchairs looked as if they had never been sat on.

Not wanting to ruin the careful perfection, Link sank down to the carpeted floor, leaning his head against the wall.

_A life without the Triforce…no more hero boy coming to the rescue…no more battles, no more saving the world…no more risking your life to save them…no more…_

Another part of his mind, a smaller part, whispered…_But you are their hero! Without you, they can't survive! They need you!_

Let someone else do the dirty work. Let them die.

And suddenly, the paleness of his left hand seemed like the lifting of a heavy burden.

_Let _my_ life begin._

-x-

The air was cool, refreshing. Link inhaled deeply, savoring the sweet scents of the village; the pink wildflowers that grew along the edge of the path, the smell of freshly baked bread, the smell of the dewy grass.

The air had a different feel to it tonight. It whispered to him, coaxed him. He loved the adrenaline running through his veins.

He walked around the village, somehow knowing where she would be. And there she was, sitting on the stone steps of a small house, her chin cupped in her palms. An open book lay on her lap.

"Mimi,"

Link grinned at her, feeling a sense of triumph wash over him. Mimi glanced up, her dark curls falling gracefully on her shoulders. At the sight of Link, her eyes lit up, and a sweet smile tugged at her lips.

"Hey,"

She stood up, closing the book and putting it away. She looked particularly lovely this evening; She was wearing a plain white dress that hugged her curvy, delicate figure.

"How did you find me?"

Link shrugged; did it matter?

Mimi grinned.

"I tried to find you last night; I followed you to the Inn, and I waited until nightfall. But I guess I was exhausted; would you believe I fell asleep while waiting? I must've walked back half asleep, because the next thing I knew I was waking up in my bed."

Link smiled, holding back the urge to laugh. Piya had brought Mimi back to her house last night, after he had taken the Sun's Goblet from her. She had also been kind enough to wipe Mimi's memory of the evening, so that the moment from when she walked into the Inn to the moment Piya brought her home was blank.

"It's a lovely evening…care to go for a walk?"

Mimi nodded, her cheeks turning pink. Link drank it up; Mimi really liked him. There was somebody in the world that liked him for once, without even knowing who he was. She saw Link, and no one else.

-x-

Mimi lay on her bed that night, her face bright in the glow of the moon that streaked through her windows. What a wonderful evening she had had. Imagine, Link, the cutest boy she had ever seen, wanting to spend time with her! The very thought made her blush.

Link was a quiet person, she had realized. He didn't like to talk much, and often had a hard, stony expression on his face. She found something very attractive about that. It was weird, but part of her wanted to find the Link beneath the hard shell; to find the man behind the cold eyes, behind the dark expression.

Perhaps she would find him tomorrow. And then maybe they'd talk awhile. And maybe she'd ask him about himself; about where he grew up, about his family, what he liked to do, if he'd ever been in love before.

And maybe, just maybe, she'd be one step closer to unlocking his heart; one step closer to releasing the man she knew she could fall in love with.

Mimi closed her eyes, smiling. Tomorrow, she thought, would be a good day.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOO

Read and Review!

Yeah, maybe this chapter was a little weird. And short. Ahem. But chapter 2 will be better, I promise :)


	2. Chapter 2

Mimi took great care in preparing to go out the next day. She changed into her favorite outdoor dress, a dark blue one that ruffled at the skirt; it had once belonged to her mother. Back when Mimi was young, her mother had been a seamstress in the village, sewing clothes for many of her friends that could not afford the clothing sold in the village stores.

She made her long curly hair into a neat braid. She wore her favorite white moccasins on her feet.

The day offered promise; the sky was a crisp blue, streaked with wispy clouds and aglow with warm sun. The air held the smell of autumn, and the green leaves on the trees were streaked with red, orange, and yellow.

Today, Mimi knew, would be the day when she saw a real smile behind Link's stony face. Today would be just perfect.

-x-

It didn't take long to find Link. Mimi walked down by the river that ran around the edge of Kakariko, and there he was, sitting alone on a tree stump.

"Hey there,"

Mimi smiled, and he smiled politely back.

"Hello," was all he said.

She kneeled down next to him, smoothing the ruffles of her skirt. They sat in silence for a few moments; Mimi was almost afraid to speak, for an intense expression was etched into his face.

"Link,"

He turned to her, his eyes mildly quizzical.

"I don't know to much about you, you know. And I'd like to. A lot."

Mimi felt her cheeks turn red in embarrassment. How childish she sounded! How foolish! But Link responded with a small grin.

"What do you want to know? There isn't much."

"About…Link. About where you came from. I'd like to know about the home you grew up in. I'd like to know about your parents. I'd like to know about your brothers and sisters, if you had any. I'd like to know just…just who you are."

She smiled encouragingly, and expected to receive one of Link's small, curious grins. Instead, his eyes hardened, and he frowned.

It took him a while to answer. When he finally did, he let out a long sigh.

"I never met my parents. I don't know who my father was, and my mother died when I was a baby. I have no siblings."

Mimi felt her mouth go dry. Oh, why had she even asked!

"Oh, Link, I'm so sorry…but…then, where did you grow up? How did you grow up?"

"I grew up in…in an orphanage. It wasn't bad there, but I left when I was 10."

"How come?"

He smiled wryly.

"Because I had stuff I needed to do."

"Oh."

He was silent then. His gaze remained hard and focused on the river, as if it were the most important thing in the world. Mimi felt strange…as if she had been cheated.

_There's something he's not telling. Something's not right._

His hand; he kept looking at it, his eyes darting as if there was something bothering him.

"I live in one of the small houses, near the well. I live with my dad; my mom died when I was young. But sometimes I live alone; my dad is a traveling merchant."

Link nodded, his eyes unfocused.

"Sounds lonely."

"Its not too awful. The village is my friend. I've grown up here, and I know the people well. I know I will always have someone, even when I have nothing."

He nodded again. And then his face became a hard brick wall, completely unreadable and hard.

This would be hard, Mimi could tell. He didn't let much emotion show; inside, his soul was probably overflowing from what he was afriad to release. It would take time, but it would be worth it.

So she would sit with him there, as quiet as he was. And she would be patient. She would wait.

-x-

Link woke up in his bed, his skin drenched in sweat, and an icy chill running down his spine.

He had had the nightmare again. The same one he had had the night before.

In the dream, darkness surrounded him, pressing in on him until he couldn't breath. His left hand burned like no pain he had ever felt before, and a taunting voice sang:

"Can't save yourself now, can you? Don't have the almighty power now, do you? You're no hero; you're just a weak, defenseless, pitiful human. And now you will die."

And then he would gasp for breath, wheezing as the pressure around him grew tighter and tighter. And there would be a pinprick of light, too far to reach, that distantly murmured:

"Use it…use it…"

And then there would be a sickening flash of light as he collapsed, his heartbeat slowing until it pulsed no more.

It was exactly the same as it had been the night before, and Link had a feeling that would have it again…and again…

Link closed his eyes, drifting off back to sleep.

"OY! Wake up!"

Startled, Link sat up quickly, blinking to adjust his eyes to the darkness.

"Over here, dummy."

Link sighed.

"Always have to make a dramatic entrance, don't you, Navi,"

Navi settled on the wrinkled bed spread, taking a deep breath. Link knew that he would have to suffer one of her long speeches if she discovered his blank hand, and instead cut in before she could speak.

"Where have you been anyway? The last time I saw you, you were a wreck."

And indeed she had. Navi's wings had been ripped, her breath slow and shallow, and her internal light growing dimmer and dimmer.

Navi smiled to that, sitting up a little straighter.

"We fairies are fast healers. It's quite hard to kill one of us."

Link nodded. 

"So where have you been? Its taken me ages to find you. Usually it only takes a day or so to hone in."

His pulse quickened.

"Been busy."

Navi shrugged, using Link's silence to her advantage; the useless chatter began, more useless noise than meaningful words.

"Not surprised. You're always up to no good, you know. Wouldn't be surprised if you got mixed up in something again. Have you talked to the princess recently? Heard she got married. Finally. Was beginning to be a drag, seeing her moaning and groaning all the time. Jake this, Jake that. The wedding has hushed her up enough. And whatever happened to that Piya? Demon brat."

Link had wondered that himself. She was a human now, wasn't she?

Navi didn't give Link much of a chance to think about this, however. She kept talking.

"Weather's been fine lately. Perfect for flying. A bit chilly though, after sunset. Makes my wings ache a bit. Ah well, can't have everything. This Inn is a bit shameful, isn't it? This bed is hardly comfortable. Sheets are stiff. Too much starch, probably. And these walls could use cleaning. Ew, what is that brown stuff on the wall? I don't even want to know. You could do much better, I know, because I can see that bulge in your wallet."

She yawned, stretching.

"Well, I'll just make myself comfortable. We've been talking a while after all. 'Night Link."

And she curled up in the stiff sheets and fell asleep.

Silly twit, he thought. Loveable and annoying at the same time.

And apparently, slightly oblivious, too. What would she do when she found out about the Triforce?

Oh well. That was a problem to deal with in the morning.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Read and Review! Sorry for the wait )


	3. Chapter 3

Navi opened her eyes as soon as she heard Link's breathing slowed, finding its natural rhythm of slumber.

She studied Link's sleeping form with a sad sigh. He simply underestimated her for what she was, more than often.

Navi was in a class of fairies known as the 'Eye Fairies', which meant that she had the power to read and classify objects, creatures, or people just by looking at them. Eye Fairies were also capable of reading thoughts or emotions, to a point.

Link's mind had been on nothing but his new status as a non-Triforce bearer ever since she had arrived. And had he really thought that she hadn't noticed the way he kept looking at his hand? The way he kept trying to hide it? She wasn't stupid.

Navi knew where the Triforce was. And she knew Link wanted it back, more than he had wanted it gone.

But she knew that this was something Link would need to find out for himself. 

And so, rather regretfully, she pushed away the urge to wake Link up and talk to him, to help him, the urge to guide him through this rough time, and instead let him sleep on.

-x-

Link awoke late into the day, the sun already high in the sky.

Navi sat on the edge of the window, stretching her wings.

"Morning, sleepy. Care to get some breakfast?"

Link shrugged, rubbing his eyes.

"All right then. Anything on your mind? Anything you wanna tell me? Anything at all?"

With a grunt Link pulled the blanket back up, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep, to hide under the covers for the rest of his life.

"A girl was here to see you before."

He sat up quickly, suddenly wide awake.

"What was her name? What did she want?"

Navi laughed.

"Mimi. Pretty little thing, I must say. Polite, too. She saw you sleeping and blushed quite a bit, apologizing. I told her that you'd be down in the entrance lounging area in a while. She was quite surprised, though, that a fairy was your friend. Doesn't she know about you?"

Link swore, and quickly got out of bed to change. He chose a lightweight, black tunic, with a pair of stiff dark brown boots.

"She doesn't, does she?"

The familiar strands of hair that wouldn't lie straight annoyed him more than usual. He ran his fingers in his air in a poor attempt to try to maintain some neatness, but was unsuccessful. With a sigh, he started for the door.

"Well, I'm still coming with you, even if you are a two faced liar."

And with that, Navi presumed her usual post on Link's shoulder, a certain tension in the air.

-x-

"Link! Hi,"

Mimi smiled shyly at Link, her pale, freckled cheeks turning pink.

"Hello,"

Link's mouth twisted into a sly grin. Mimi seemed to get prettier every time he saw her; today she wore a delicate brown dress, her long hair curling softly past her shoulders. And her smile was so beautiful, her teeth a dazzling white, her lips full, soft.

Link had the sudden urge to press his lips upon hers, to lean against her. Kiss her! He shook his head, sitting down across from her.

"How are you this morning? Sorry if I woke you."

Link grinned sheepishly.

"That's all right, I needed to get up sometime."

She nodded.

"I was fortunate to meet your little fairy friend. I've heard tales about fairies, but I never did meet one! Wherever did you find her?"

_Lie, lie again, or else you lose her. If she finds out, it will ruin everything. Lie._

"I met her in the forest once. She was injured, and I saved her. Fairies are silly creatures, and they are forever indebted to anyone who saves them."

Mimi frowned.

"Curious, I never heard that before,"

Navi, slightly annoyed, came out from her hiding place and hovered in front of Mimi's eyes.

"Yes, we fairies are dumb, doting creatures, aren't we, Linky?"

Mimi, surprised by Navi's sudden outburst, stood up quickly.

"Oh, hello fairy!"

She giggled, and then smiled at Link.

"Does she have a name?"

Navi's light began to turn a faint pink, a small cloud of steam rising from her.

"Yeah, she does got a name. And its Navi. And maybe your little friend here would be kind enough to tell you that, if he wasn't so focused on the things that didn't matter!"

And with that, she flew out a crack in the open window, disappearing.

Link let out a hoarse laugh.

"Them Fairies. Sure are temperamental creatures."

Mimi smiled.

"Now _that_ I have heard."

They laughed together, and then the air filled with an awkward silence. It was a full five minutes before either of them spoke again.

"Link, would you like to come to my house for lunch? I mean, if you aren't busy…"

Her large eyes were round and hopeful. Link found himself answering without even knowing what he was saying.

"I'd love to."

-x-

Lunch was delicious. Mimi prepared a delicious soup, with thick, juicy meat, crisp vegetables, and an array of spices, herbs, and flavors.

"I hope you like it, Link. It's my mother's recipe."

Link nodded, spooning it heartily into his mouth.

"Best I ever had."

His life was normal now. No quests, no near-death experiences, no more battles. He finished his soup, wiping his mouth on a cloth napkin. This is how life should be, he thought.

"I can get you some more if you'd like."

Somewhere in the distance, he knew, there was people who needed a hero to save them. Somewhere out there, there was a land in danger, a beast in power, a cruel cold-blooded killer.

_Too bad for them._

"Link?"

"Yes, please."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

R & R )

Thanks for reviewing, everybody!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Impa sat calmly inside of Link's old home, listening patiently to Navi's frantic rants of distress and exhaustion.

"…you see, its more than I can bear. It's almost as if…as if he hates having bared the Triforce in the first place. But he's the chosen one! How can the chosen one not like what he's chosen for?"

After having left Link in the Inn alone with Mimi, Navi had abruptly sought help from the sages, returning to the place that had been her home for a while now; Link's deserted home.

"You don't give him enough credit, Navi. He's been through a lot. He didn't even have a lot of time to accept who he was, if you remember. Imagine, a young boy being thrown in the face of destiny and expected to show extreme courage, without time to admire what a Hero he was, what a Legend he would become?"

Impa paused, thinking.

"We all know that he needs. He needs time."

Navi snorted hotly.

"But, we don't have time! And what if it _is_ gone forever?"

"Its not gone. We know that. We know where it is."

Navi shook her head impatiently.

"No, you _think_ you do."

They both sat in silence for a few moments.

"Perhaps…perhaps it is time that he paid a visit to the Princess?"

Impa eyed Navi sharply.

"That would make things worse. You know that. You know how he feels about her."

"Ah, but, she…Zelda…defines who he is. Was. She _is_ his past. She wields the Triforce of Wisdom. She was thrown into it the same time he was, and with just as much force. She is part of who he used to be."

Impa considered, and nodded.

"Yes, I think maybe you have a point."

"So agreed then? We visit the Princess tonight, and she meets with him tomorrow."

Impa nodded.

"Agreed."

-x-

Link sat in Mimi's house still, though the night was already into its deeper hours. Not wanting much to go back to the Inn, he had agreed to sleep in Mimi's father's room while he was away, traveling.

Unable to sleep, Link lie awake in his bed, his face turned to the moonlit window. He knew Mimi lie sleeping in the room next door, and the thought comforted him in some strange way.

He closed his eyes, trying to find slumber. He knew Mimi liked him, too, maybe more than he liked her. The thought filled him with a warm pleasure.

A harsh, cracking sound jolted him up, his eyes alert and sharp. The scent of sweet smoke filled his nostrils, and a parchment appeared in the air, drifting gently to his lap.

The Triforce was etched in bright blue on the paper, and a familiar, curly handwriting read, _Sunset tomorrow on Death Mountain._

A tingle ran up his spine, an old familiar feeling awakening deep inside of him.

He held the paper in his hand, the urge to rip it into pieces overwhelming. So it began again. He was never free.

"Link?"

Mimi stepped into the room, her eyes concerned at the same time.

"I heard a noise, are you all right?"

Her curls were messy from sleeping, her face tired. She wore a thin, clinging night-gown that showed the curves and shape of her body, and her feet were bare.

Link found himself unable to eye her body with intense pleasure. He imagined her soft skin, beneath such a thin layer of fabric. Her breasts, very visible beneath the fabric, made him blush deeply, but at the same time stirred up a forbidden feeling and thoughts.

Luckily, the darkness cloaked his reaction, and he cleared his throat.

"I'm all right, I just…dropped something. Go on back to sleep."

She came closer, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"You sure you're okay?"

He swallowed, trying to suppress this intense new emotion. She was so beautiful. So beautiful.

Unaware of what he was doing, he leaned over and kissed her. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she kissed back.

They slowly pulled away; Mimi wearing a soft, gentle smile, and Link wearing a grin.

"Yeah, I think I am okay."

"Good," she said, and they kissed again, the darkness their only witness. Link tossed the note absentmindedly onto the floor, wondering what he had been so upset about a few minutes ago. Everything was just fine.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Weird, I know.

R & R!


	5. Chapter 5

At first, Link didn't see her. He stood near the entrance to Dodongo Cavern, not sure if she would come from above or below.

He told himself he didn't want to be here, to see her again; but he knew that inside he craved to see her once more, as old forbidden feelings awakened and stirred.

"Link,"

He turned and she was there. Of course, she was in disguise; an outfit not unlike her old sheikah disguise.

The fabric was skin tight, and clung to the delicate curves of her body, revealing her beautiful shape of her legs and torso that was often hidden beneath long, fancy skirts and blouses. It was a deep, royal blue, with the Triforce stitched on her bosom.

Her hair was longer; the golden threads of silk woven into a delicate braid, hanging down to her waist.

"Highness."

Her ivory cheeks filled with a rosy color as her mouth twisted into a frown, lavender eyes narrowed.

"For one thing, Link, you are not to call me Highness. We are friends."

"Princess Zelda, then. What is your business with me?"

She smiled wryly, avoiding the question.

"Still as stubborn as ever, I see. Well, some people don't change much, and you certainly haven't…"

She sat squarely on one of the giant boulders that lay nearby, resting her chin in her hands.

"And I see the same goes for you. Still the same, aren't you? Still toying around, going places you should never go.…eh, Majesty? Do you ever know the half of what you do? What you say? Do you ever stop and think?"

He didn't mean it all, but it was better to speak roughly than to break down in front of her. Oddly, Zelda looked at him curiously, tilting her head to one side.

"The past is the past, and what is done is done. And sometimes, though it is not the path our feet find comfortable, it is the path that we need to walk down, into fate's hands."

He scowled angrily.

"No games, Princess."

"If it were a game, my heart wouldn't sit nearly as heavy as it does,"

She stood up, walking to him and taking his left hand in her own. He considered pulling it away, but instead let her hold it. Let her see.

Her delicate fingers traced the back of his hand, eyes searching. Instead of being surprised, she nodded, as if her thoughts were confirmed.

"So it is true."

And then she took a step even closer, her grip tightening on his hand.

"What is done is done,"

And she kissed him, and the hungry cravings inside of him pushed his common sense aside and made him kiss her back. Dully, in the corners of his mind, he wondered what she was doing, but his heart told him it didn't matter.

As she pulled away, she noticed the icy blue of his eyes seemed to warm a little, and his hardened features softened. His eyes told her that he wanted to kiss her again, but she pressed a slender finger on his lips and said,

"I am a married woman, but I regret the past more than anything else. And to tell you how would only hurt me more, and so I leave you now, hoping that somehow, you'll come back. I know you are there, somewhere. You just have to find yourself."

And she cast her eyes down, her golden lashes shadowing her porcelain skin.

"All we need is you back, Link. That's all we need. That's all I want."

She placed a warm hand on his cheek, her lavender eyes pleading and begging. And then she disappeared in a flash of violet light, her words still drifting in the air after her.

-x-

The walk down the mountain was tiring, or perhaps he was already tired. And he grew more tired as he saw the weary face of Mimi waiting for him only slightly down the path.

"She was lovely, she was."

Her warm eyes were dark and sad, void of their common laughter. Today she wore a simple brown dress, and her hair hung in tight curls.

"Very pretty. Don't see her type around the village anymore. Golden hair, amethyst eyes, snowy skin…like a character from a fairy tale. I don't blame you."

"She wasn't….anything."

The tears found themselves and suddenly sprang into her eyes, her face flushed.

"She kissed you and I saw, and you love her, because you kissed her back. Or did it not mean a thing? Do your kisses mean a thing? Because I don't think anymore that they were the least bit special, if you can give it to someone who isn't…how you put it…'anything'". 

Anger wasn't the right word. Link suspected that she was incapable of anger. Instead, she merely looked as if someone had kicked her hard or physically, and she had lost her breath. Her cheeks were a chalky white, her hands trembling.

"I don't love her and she doesn't love me, because she is married. She is an old friend, and nothing more, and I didn't want to see her."

"You might say that, but your eyes betray you."

"She had reason to be here, reasons that I am not even sure I know."

"If she need not be here because she is your lover, then tell me why."

Link looked down, unable to meet Mimi's pleading eyes.

"I don't know."

Mimi bowed her head.

"Link, you mean well. But if you want to have any sort of relationship with me…which I thought you did, last night…then you have to be honest with me."

_It will ruin everything. _

"I…."

_She'll never look at you the same. Her eyes will be filled with that pity._

But I really like her.

_She won't like you. She'll be afraid._

Mimi's eyes looked hopeful, the tears drying from her cheeks. She was so innocent.

"Link…"

_That's not who I am anymore. I don't have to be him anymore.  
_

_But you always will be. You didn't take away your past._

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

R & R. Sorry for the short, and kind of strange chapter. I know we're focusing a lot on his "love life" but trust me, its important. You'll see later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_Im sorry._

Link stood outside of Mimi's house, where inside she waited for him. He had promised her that he would tell her the truth. And for a moment, he almost had.

_You can't ever know._

From his hip he removed a dusty ocarina. Not the Ocarina of Time, but a simple, carved wooden one.

He brought it to his lips, and played the familiar haunting notes. Shaky, unsure notes, but still right and true.

The wind picked up, and from the unseen breeze came rays of light. They consumed him, and as it carried him away, he turned for one last look at Mimi's house. Was that her shape in the window? He shook his head.

_Goodbye…_

-x-

As he slipped back into reality, Link took time to consider what he was actually doing.

The Temple of Time was the same as he remembered it, though he hadn't been there for at least two years. 

He needed to escape, and the only place he truly could was in the past. The past, where none of this had happened. The past, where he could truly be alone.

Stepping down from the raised platform, he walked through the familiar archway into the dark room, where a single ray of light shone across the familiar pedestal. He reached for his sword, slowly walking up the marble steps.

As many times as he had done this, he still felt the same weird sensation as he plunged the sword into the stone, and as the light around him swirled violently. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply as the haunting song of time flooded in him and around him, allowing him to make the forbidden step into his youth.

He felt his body lift upwards, and his hands gripping the hilt of the Master Sword tightly; it was the anchor that kept him from floating freely in the currents waves of time.

And suddenly, it stopped, and he felt the familiar plummet of his insides as reality rushed back to him, and time settled back into its natural pace.

He opened his eyes, expecting to see small, soft hands gripping the hilt of the sword, and to feel the decrease in height, the awkwardness and constraints of youth.

Instead, he opened his eyes to see an unchanged room, and to feel exactly the same as he had only a minute ago. Surprised, he stepped backward, stumbling over the marble steps. What had happened? Hadn't he felt himself go back?

_The Triforce._

With a sigh, he dully removed the Master Sword, and was about to place it back into its sheath when he stopped. Only a Hero deserved to carry a sword such as this. He shoved it back into the pedestal, and walked away and out of the temple, without turning back.

-x-

Link had nowhere to go. As he wandered aimlessly through the streets of Hyrule Town, he felt overwhelmed by the ceaseless, rhythmic chatter of voices. 

"Buy a scarf from a poor old lady?"

"Please sir, spare a rupee or two?"

"Watch where you're going, kid!"

Faces were cruel and uncomforting. Walking into an empty alleyway, he leaned against the side of a building, feeling the cold stone on his flaming cheeks. And appropriately, it started to rain. Feeling defeat, Link sank to his knees, his thoughts drifting…

It was dark when he was awakened by a voice, and he struggled to open his eyes.

"Thank Goddesses I've found you!"

Navi was on his shoulder, her voice frantic and urgent.

"But look at what state you're in! Soaked! You could get sick, you know. And anyway, we have to go right away! They need us."

Link's body ached, and he shivered. At least it had stopped raining. Almost soundlessly, he whispered,

"Nobody needs me."

Whether or not Navi had heard him, she didn't say. Link stood up, his legs heavy, and walked where the tiny voice in his ear told him to go.

-x-

"I was getting worried."

Impa greeted them in the doorway of Link's house, her eyes dark and her face grim. Link swallowed, his mouth dry.

"Hello,"

Impa barely nodded.

"Young Master."

He sat down on an armchair by the fireplace; Impa had started a fire, apparently, while she was waiting. Oddly, the flames did little to heat him up, and he still felt cold.

"Navi, have you informed him?"

"Not yet. I was hoping that you would do so."

She nodded.

"A new demon has been discovered. A shift demon, by the name of Tempus."

A spark of fire ignited within him. The Sages knew if Zelda knew; she _was_ a sage. He held his hand up to Impa, his eyes hard and narrowed.

"I'm not for that anymore. Don't you know that, for someone whose supposed to be all seeing?"

Impa acted as if he hadn't spoken, and continued.

"Tempus can shift time, and alter reality. Dangerous powers, but he lacks the brains, and is rather dim-witted. He should be an easy take down, providing it is done quickly and neatly. Any time wasted could result in the end of life as we know it."

"Didn't you hear me?"

Impa stood up, nodding to Navi, and barely glancing at Link.

"I must leave you now. The other Sages need me. Good luck with your quest, and I will be seeing you again very soon."

Link's anger grew stronger, rising up and consuming him. Words gathered on his tongue, and he spit them out without remorse.

"And I suppose after I've done you're dirty work, you'll just throw me away, I suppose. That's the time any of you ever talk to me, isn't it? When you need something done? Because otherwise, what would I be good for?

I'm not doing it this time, Sage, and you can tell the others that, too. Tell everyone that I'm not yours to play around with anymore, because I'm done. I'm not the special Hero boy anymore, and I'm not the all powerful bearer of the Triforce anymore. I'm nobody, and especially not to you."

Impa finally looked at him, her eyes sad and filled with pity.

"Oh, Link."

And in a flash of light, she disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I finally updated. Go me x)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimi stood alone in front of her tiny house, silent tears sliding out of her eyes.

So it was over; she would probably never see Link again. Most likely he had run off with the beautiful blonde, and they were now alone in a room together, discussing their future.

It made her that much sadder that she had begun to trust him. She should've known better.

She tilted her face to the sky, hoping that the afternoon sun would dry her tears. How had he disappeared into the sunshine like that? She had only turned for a moment, thinking that he was behind her, when she heard a rush of wind. When she turned around, it had been too late. The only live thing in site were a few drifting flower petals, along with stray beams of sunshine.

It didn't matter. At least now she had learned.

Her father always told her she was foolish. He was very fond of her, but he often shook his head at her, saying things like "Mimierian, you're a smart girl, but you often act as if your head is an empty flower pot; you never use what the gift you were blessed, of the Goddess, Nayru.," or "Mimier, you are beautiful, and you are wise, But sometimes you act as if you are only beautiful.

It was true. Even though she went to school, she had changed as she had gotten older, from a conscientious student into a flirt. She had begun to care more about how to wear her hair, then about her studies. She would flirt with all the young boys in the market place, rather then sitting home and reading.

And now look at her. She was alone, and she was nobody. The sun couldn't stop the next wave of tears that dripped from her eyelashes.

"Why is such a pretty lady sad on such a pretty day?"

Coming back to reality, she blinked away the sunshine and saw before her a young man. He was smiling at her, his eyes kind. He was very good looking; he had a charming smile, is brown hair hanging nicely into his eyes. She stood a little straighter, finding herself more conscious of her body.

"A beautiful girl cannot have troubles, can she?"

She was feeling coy. Although a blush began to spread about her cheeks, she smiled and said,

"Maybe, maybe not."

He grinned.

"If she has no troubles, would she care to join me for a drink in the market place? I was planning on spending the day alone, but now…"

She giggled. It was cute, the way he was coming on.

She was single, and she was lonely. So why not?

"And to who am I bestowing the honor of having a drink with?"

"The name is Cameron. And you?"

"Mimi."

"Lovely. Shall we go?"

He took her hand, and she smiled, feeling her youth catching up with her. Maybe her father was wrong. Maybe being a flirt wasn't such a bad thing, after all. At least this one was confident.

The man who claimed to be Cameron smiled, but it was a strange smile that seemed to be void of laughter and light. And in the sunshine, his eyes flashed a deep red, the color of blood.

-x-

"I see you are refusing to speak to me. Fine, fine."

Navi fluttered angrily around the room, only stopping here and there to let out another angry sigh.

Link sat slumped in his chair, his elbows against his knees, and his head against his fists.

"I bet you feel all proud of yourself. As if you have the first idea of anything that's happening. You're stubborn; always have been, always will be. I wonder if you'd ever stop and think…"

Link stood up, and pinched her by the wings. She let out an angry shriek, and glared into his blazing eyes.

"I'm this close from pulling your wings out. And then we'll see whose the smart one. Just shut up and let me think, allright?"

He let go, and she flew to her resting spot by the window. Her anger had evaporated; for a moment she had seen a glimmer of the old Link in his eyes, and this was good.

"Goddesses know whether or not you know what Impa's up to,"

He turned to look at Navi, and she grinned haughtily.

"Whatever makes you think that she's up to something?"

Link scowled.

"She was rude enough, wasn't she? Playing a childish game, pretending she couldn't hear me."

"Hardly childish."

"Can't she get someone else to take out the demon?"

"Who else is there?"

"They're Sages; don't they have some kind of power?"

"Right. Which is why they needed you to defeat Ganondorf. They could've done that themselves, I'm sure."

"Maybe they should've."

Navi groaned in frustration.

"Link, I'm only gonna tell you once. Get up, stop moping, and go kick the demon's ass. That's all."

"Only I can't, genius."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm powerless now."

She groaned even louder, this time shooting towards him, inches from his face.

"Just because you don't have some silly mark on your hand, doesn't mean your powerless. You're still the same person!"

"I've changed."  
His eyes were sad now, his face weary. Navi sighed.

"I can help you, Link, but you have to be willing to accept help."

Link remained silent, his features hard.

"Get your gear ready. The Master Sword alone should do it, but maybe you should grab a few bombs, and some of those things that you carried in those little pouch thingies all the time. I never knew what half of them were, you know…"

"I don't have the Master Sword anymore."

"Funny."

"Im serious. I left it in the temple."

"Really, its not a very good joke. Link would never, ever, EVER leave the Master Sword where anyone can take it…"

"I'm not kidding."

Navi paled, and she sank slowly downward, resting on the arm of Link's chair.

"Oh, Link…"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sorry for the delay. R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When his eyes opened, Link felt as if he were still dreaming.

It _felt _that way. He felt as if he were floating. So light, so…something.

He rubbed his eyes. Something…

His cheeks. He placed his hands on his cheeks. His face was smooth.

His hands…

He looked down, acknowledging his body for the first time. His tunic hung from his body as if they were drapes he had pulled off of the window.

He had to be dreaming. This couldn't be real.

He stood up quickly. His clothing fell in a puddle around his waist. Stepping out of them, he went over to the dusty mirror that sat unused on his bedside table; and a young boy stared back at him, looking as bewildered as he felt.

He pinched his arm. He grabbed a bottle of cold water and splashed it on his face. He wasn't dreaming. He _had_ to be dreaming.

Navi was sleeping in one of the folds on his pillow. Link was afraid to speak; afraid to hear his voice. He reached out and pinched her wings. She moved, and he heard her yawn.

"Link…really now."

She shook herself out, hovering above the bed sheets.

"It can't even be that long after sunrise. You know I like to sleep in. Why would you…"

She paused, and Link sat down on the bed next to her.

"Oh…my…"

She sank back down into the sheets. She couldn't believe it either. It was a strange comfort for somebody to feel as confused and unsure as he did.

"You aren't serious. This can't be. You said you didn't have the Master Sword…"

He shook his head.

"But if you didn't use it to travel back in time…"

She was floating around in a circle, dizzily.

"Impa. I must get Impa."

He shrugged.

"Well, say something at least. Or have you forgotten how to speak?"

He remained silent. He didn't want to hear his voice. He didn't want to remember how it sounded.

"Well, whatever."

Navi took a deep breath of air before letting out a high pitched shriek. For a fairy, she sure did have an annoying voice.

Impa appeared before them in a flash of light. She started to bow, but stopped.

"Link…?"

She let out a heavy sigh, confirming both Navi's and Link's unspoken beliefs.

"It is as I feared. Tempus…"

She gave Link a sharp look before continuing.

"Tempus has altered reality, just as I told you he would. And as Navi informed me late last night, he might be close to getting the Master Sword, if he doesn't have it already."

Impa's voice was neither kind nor patient. It was harsh and cold, and its sting pleased Link in a sick sort of way. He had angered her, and he was happy about it. 

"Im taking you to the temple now. We need to make sure we can get the sword before its too late."

She looked Link up and down, and hesitated.

"Or maybe you should put some clothes on first;"

Link's face flushed in embarrassment. He was wearing only his undergarments.

"Never mind."

Impa waved her hand, and the clothes that had fit him perfectly the night before shrunk until they were child sized. He dressed quickly, and when he was through, Impa gripped his arm.

"Just close your eyes."

The air around them closed tightly, and before he could blink once, the journey was over. The cold air of the temple settled uncomfortably on his skin, the haunting echoes of the voices sounding harsher to his ears.

"Go."

Impa gave him a little push, and he stumbled. His steps echoed across the stone floor as he approached the pedestal. The sword still rested inside the stone, as it had before. He had to pull hard to get it out; the sword was actually quite heavy.

He held it tightly in his hand as he stepped off of the platform when he heard a muffled voice from behind him.

Impa, bound and tied with rope, her face pale and weak. Link felt dizzy. He turned around, staring back into the temple's entrance, where Impa stood, strong and confident.

"Hurry up. He'll find us."

He turned back to the Impa who sat behind him. Her eyelids were fluttering as if she were falling asleep, only Link knew she wasn't.

"Boy, get back here now."

The healthy Impa's voice was angry.

_Of course._

As if he had the heart of a child again, he felt fear. And for the first time all morning, he found his voice.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I got my inspiration back )

Its not a long chapter, but I had to leave it off with SOME suspense, didn't I? That's my style.

By the way, I started a new Zelda story, "The Child", so take a look at it.

And I'll be updating a lot more now that I finally got through my writer's block.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"No," 

The Master Sword. He held it tightly, until his knuckles were white.

The Impa who stood at the entrance of the temple, who he now knew was not at Impa at all, was smiling.

"Hero-boy, bring me the sword. Let's just make this easy for the both of us, yeah?"

She began to walk towards him, the echoes of her steps bouncing off the temple walls. Her eyes were narrowed, and her smile was more of a sneer than anything else.

_Impa._

He turned around. She was still alive, still breathing. Her eyes were still open, but it was a struggle for her.

_I'm so sorry._

"I promise it won't take long. It will be quick…and painless, for the most part."

The demon didn't bother with its charade anymore. In the blink of an eye, its true form was revealed. It stood short, and rather stubby. Its eyes were a deep red, its sneer lined with fangs.

"You see, only Hero-boy could pull that stinking sword out of the stinking stone. Without you I couldn't have done it. So I thank you for that, Hero-boy. Bravo."

It laughed, bringing its gnarled hands together for something that must have been applause.

Link's heart thrummed once again with the unfamiliar fear. He couldn't do this. He didn't have the power. He would be killed. He felt a tear fall out of his eye. He didn't want to die this way; this was the very thing he was trying to avoid.

The demon was close now. It held out a palm, in which a small orb of fire began to form.

"If you give me the sword now, I'll be easy on you."

Link wouldn't let go. He would die with some respect. He wouldn't give up.

"Such a sad little boy. Are those tears I see?"

"Scum. You are scum."

His voice was so soft, so immature; it quivered with his fear, his uncertainty.

The demon laughed again.

"Are you ready, Hero-boy? Its about to happen, Hero-boy."

He closed his eyes. He really hoped it wouldn't hurt.

"Link,"

The voice was soft, and sweet, and it came from far away. Was he dead already? Was it an angel?

He opened his eyes. No, he was still in the temple.

Then…?

She stood directly behind Tempus, her head bowed, her face solemn. She, too, had fallen back into her youth.

He had forgotten how beautiful she was, even at such a young age. Her hair was a little lighter, a little softer. Her eyes brighter; or maybe that was from tears.

She had come. He didn't know why, or even how.

But she had come, and that was what mattered.

Tempus heard her voice, and was thrilled.

"Ah! AHAH! The princess too? What luck, what luck. The Triforce pieces, all here."

Link would laugh if he remembered how. At least the demon wouldn't have that.

"Link, I can help you. Its still there."

He couldn't think. He couldn't even process what she had said. He was numb; his mind was numb, his body was numb.

"Look inside yourself…and you will see."

The demon heard her, and its eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Little girls…should not meddle in what they shouldn't meddle in."

It turned to face her. It was going to kill her.

She knew she couldn't do anything. She simply stood there.

"Go ahead and kill me."

Her voice was soft and taunting; just the thing to tempt a demon.

As numb as he was, a single thought floated across his mind.

_You love her. And you're going to stand there and watch her die?_

The demon grabbed Zelda's arm, and she made a small sound of pain. Its claw traced her skin, and even as she tried to push him away, he held tighter.

"Little girl, you said I could kill you. Why break a promise?"

Its claws dug into the skin on her arm, sinking into flesh and disappearing. She screamed Link's name, her voice laced with pain.

And the hero inside of him finally awakened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_My god. I'm not dead._

Yeah, I just really got caught up in everything.

But I'm reviving this story.

I'd like to give a special thanks to _Reasons Lost, for inspiring me to get back on the horse again._

I'd also like to thank any other fans of this who have stuck with me since Suns Goblet, or who have just been patient with my laziness.

Allrightie, I won't bother you with this annoying crap anymore. So here we go.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The sun rose above Hyrule on a normal every day morning, its beams touching everything from the cool, placid waters of Lake Hylia, to the distant giant in the distance that was Death Mountain.

Hyrule Castle Town was no exception to the burst of daily sunshine, and if anything, the sun seemed to shine brighter on its stony walls and cobble streets.

As the Town awakened, a gentle murmur settled on everyone's ears, for everyone seemed to speak the same words;

_The Hero has returned._

The murmur was especially loud next to the castle gates, for the said Hero lay asleep inside the castle itself.

Nobody knew, exactly, what had occurred within the Temple of Time. All they knew was that their Hero had returned to save them once again, and they were grateful for it.

**-x**

"Is he doing well?"

Princess Zelda stood outside of a darkened room, worriedly wringing her hands. A large bandage covered a large portion of the left side of her head, and her left arm rested in a sling. Her eyes were rather pale and tired, her face creased with anxiety and exhaustion.

"He is doing fine, dear. He'll wake up eventually. His soul just needs a good restin'."

The nurse bowed her head and smiled, placing a warm hand on Zelda's good arm.

"I suggest you do the same, dear. You've been through a lot, I know."

Zelda sighed, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes.

"I'm afraid I can never rest, Ellie. I just have so much to worry about, so much to think about…"

The nurse stopped her with another gentle pat on the arm, and pulled out a tiny glass bottle from her basket.

"Go lie down, and drink this. You'll be able to rest a while without the weight of the world on your shoulders."

She chuckled, and handed Zelda the bottle. Zelda held it up to her eyes, examining the swirling indigo liquid that lay within.

"Its perfectly safe, dear. Goodness knows, you've had weirder potions in your day, I'd bet."

Zelda managed a smile, albeit a weak one.

"Thank you, Ellie."

She started to walk towards her own quarters, but she hesitated.

"Perhaps I'm not quite ready to sleep yet. He might awaken any moment, and I want to be there for him."

The nurse smiled warmly, this time placing her hands on her gracious hips.

"Dear, I'm sorry to be a pain, but I've been meaning to ask you about the young Lord."

Zelda frowned, her cheeks reddening.

"Jake is doing well, Ellie. Why do you ask?"

"No reason at all, sweet. I haven't seen him around as of late. And princess, I know it's a bit rude of me to say, but I think a certain maiden isn't too displeased about his absence."

Zelda's cheeks grew redder, and she attempted to hide them with her right hand.

"Ellie, don't be ridiculous. He's been absent because he's clearing things up back in Dobami. I've just been waiting patiently for him, just as a good wife should."

Ellie picked up her basket, grinned slyly at Zelda, and started to walk down the corridor.

"Okay, dear. But I'll have you know I never did like the young Lord too much for you; perhaps because I always imagined someone a bit different by your side."

She laughed, and Zelda was able to smile, feeling a heavy weight lift off her chest.

Zelda entered his resting place, sighing deeply at his sleeping form. She _did_ hope he would be okay. How much could a good soul take?

He was so good, and pure, and perfect. He didn't deserve the life he had; one of solitude, of sadness, of living the life of a shadow. He had no one to care for him, to soothe him at the end of a journey, to kiss him before he leaves. He needed someone, and yet he had no one.

She, on the other hand, was given a man. A man who did all of those things, and more. A man who was utterly perfect in every sense of the word, and yet he was not.

There was something Jake lacked; something good, and decent, and pure. The very thing that made Zelda's heart sing with happiness, the thing that warmed her skin and quickened her pulse, and set her mind racing in fifty different directions.

Only one person had ever been so perfect. He lay asleep now, as she stood in remorse, a woman torn between her mind and soul.

She hadn't been fair. She hadn't stopped and waited and listened to her heart.

Hot tears sprang out of her eyes, partly out of frustration, and partly out of sadness for what was lost.

As she wiped the tears away, trying to recover the wound Ellie had opened, the sleeping hero began to stir.

Zelda ran to his side, kneeling down next to him, tenderly clutching one of his hands in her own.

The familiar skipping of her heart began, the sound deafening in her ears.

His eyes opened, and they were lost, the familiar icy blue searching hers.

He opened his mouth, but he couldn't speak. She kneeled lower, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, Link."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxox**

Phew. Short chapter, but there will be another one up tomorrow. Triple swear quadruple promise.

Love ya all. =)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**  
**_Enjoy._

**xoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When Zelda awakened, she at first did not realize where she was.

The room was dark, and cool. The bed she lay on was not familiar, nor did it have the scent of her fragrant linens.

"Oh. You're awake, then."

The voice trickled, like warm honey, into her right ear. She turned her head, not wanting to sit up just yet.

Link sat next to her, on a rich crimson velvet armchair.

"Oh, Link, I'm sorry. Did I fall asleep on you?"

He smiled. He hadn't smiled at her in so long; not like that.

"That's allright. You hadn't slept for like two days anyway."

She laughed lightly.

"I was caught up, I guess."

He nodded. His eyes were settled on something that lay in his lap. In the darkness of the room, it was hard to see.

"Is everything allright?"

He glanced briefly up at her, sighing deeply.

"I can't remember anything."

"Anything…?"

"No, not like that. I can't remember anything of what happened in the temple."

He didn't seem to upset about this, though, for his face had no trace of frustration or anxiety. Or so far as she could tell.

"I suppose you wouldn't. Are you okay every where else though?"

He didn't answer for a moment, as if he was carefully choosing her words.

"I can't say."

"Link, tell me."

She propped her head up on one palm, gazing intently up at him.

"It's strange, because there are a lot of things I can't remember. Besides the Temple. I feel like someone has taken all my memories and mixed them all together or something. Everything just looks and feels so hazy."

Zelda bit her lip.

"So then…do you know who I am and all that?"

"I know you're Princess Zelda, and I know that we saved the world together a couple times."

He paused there, winking at her. As much as she enjoyed seeing such a good-natured look on Link's face, it didn't feel right. His soul was too tormented for him to be so light. Something was off.

"Zelda, I could never forget you, or any of that. You're too unforgettable."

Link smiled again, but this time there was a trace of sadness in his lips.

"Everything in my past feels muddled, and yet clean at the same time. I feel like someone just…I can't explain it. It's frustrating in a way, because I can't put my finger on what's different."

"Oh."

"It's not all bad though. I feel better inside of me. Does that make sense?"

Zelda thought about it. Perhaps…the Triforce…

"Maybe it does. Do you want to know what happened in the Temple?"

He didn't answer right away. She didn't expect him to. They sat in silence for a few moments, their thoughts bouncing off the shadows and into eternity, free from the barriers of words.

She closed her eyes again, resting her head back on her pillow.

"Okay."

Zelda brought forth the energy needed to recall the vivid memory, and in doing so she felt herself grow a little weak.

"I'm not even sure what happened, exactly. Tempus had grabbed me, and he had begun to hurt me…I remember feeling his claws digging into my skin, and the blood running down my face, and I remembered hearing all this horrible screaming…

I saw your face for a split second – it just seemed to be glowing with heat and fury…you looked so angry, so vengeful…

And then you raised your sword, and it began to glow…or maybe you began to glow…I don't even know. But this great light filled the room. And my hand…my left hand burned terribly. I know it was the Triforce, mainly because…because I just _felt_ it. And you…"

She took a deep breath, and licked her lips; they felt like paper.

"I don't know. I can't say you were possessed, because that's an evil word. But your eyes were white…like stars, embedded in your skull. You sort of rose above the ground, and your sword…the Master Sword…you brought it forward…and…"

Zelda couldn't continue. Her head had begun to hurt, miserably, and she felt ill.

"Zelda?"

"I don't remember anything else. I'm sorry."

Her voice was little more than a whisper.

"Zelda, its okay. I'll sort this out later. Don't strain yourself."

He reached for her hand, and she complied.

"Link, I don't know. When it was all over, I saw you lying on the floor, just _lying_ there, and I thought…I thought it was over…that you…"

Zelda didn't know what was wrong with her. Panic rose in her throat, and a wave of tears pumped from her eyes. He squeezed her hand.

"Hey, I'm okay. I'm fine now. I'm better than I've ever been."

He meant it. His voice was so warm…

…Like the voice of Link so many years ago.

Link, the fresh Hero of Time, who had enjoyed, although modestly, the cheers of the people. The Link who had laughed at a lot of things, who almost always wore a smile.

The Link who was golden and young, who had not let time catch up with him yet.

That Link was dead. He had died. He had shriveled up over time, leaving behind a weathered, washed-out version. A sad Link, who had been denied a childhood and who had been forced to grow up way too fast.

But now it seemed that Link was dead, too.

So who was _this _Link, this man that sat next to her?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_The inspiration just flowed today._

Two chapters in one day.

I am goooood.

Hope you liked it =)


End file.
